


A LESSON IN PERFIDY

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam learns that trust is in short supply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A LESSON IN PERFIDY

**Author's Note:**

> I AM THE DRABBLE QUEEN!

Sam stared at Dean in stunned disbelief. 

“Don’t make a big deal out of it,” Dean said uncomfortably.

“So all that talk about trusting me to have your back,” Sam said, voice shaking. “That was bullshit?” 

“No, Sam, can’t you see -- “ Dean stumbled to a halt. “You’re my responsibility. I had to be sure!”

Sam kicked aside the rug on the floor, uncovering fully the devil’s trap beneath it. “You thought this would hold me,” he said wonderingly.

“No, I didn’t!” Dean protested. “Sammy -- I had to be sure!” 

“Oh.” Sam let out a shaky breath. “Well. Are you?”


End file.
